


Late Night

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, VK Drabs, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #92: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Alfred gets home late and Ivan doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

"You're late," Ivan growled venomously, his book thumping shut as he glared at the door, Alfred scowling as he kicked his shoes off and slung his satchel to the ground. The blond sneered, slamming the front door shut a moment later.

"What, you missed me or something?"

"I hate it when you're late," Ivan spat back at him, standing up slowly to let his robe remain folded shut across his body, his silk pajamas silent as he moved towards Alfred. "You know this."

"Yeah, well, maybe  _I don't care_ ," Alfred hissed and then gasped as Ivan shoved him against the entryway's far wall, Ivan pining him against it but only because Alfred let him, and they both knew that. The taller of the two leaned in close, their noses almost touching and faces obscuring in their vision from being so close. Too close. Not close enough.

"You will pay for that," Ivan warned, a sick smirk on his face as Alfred shivered and lifted his head, rolling it aside and giving Ivan access to his neck as he gulped, bravado starting to slip from pent up arousal.

"Make me. I dare you."


End file.
